fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kilku wspaniałych/scenariusz
Z zagrody, w której Fineasz i Ferb uczą się jeździć konno, uciekają krowy, gdyż Dundersztyc kazał swoim termitom zjeść całe drewno, aby zawładnąć rynkiem aluminium. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela muszą zagonić krowy z powrotem do zagrody. Fretka zaś próbuje ich powstrzymać i donieść mamie. W tym celu kupuje ona gwizdek na krowy, by je zatrzymać, lecz gwizdek nie działa. Po powrocie na ranczo, ze stojącej obok kolejki, tworzy się zagroda. Krowy do niej wróciły, a mama nic nie podejrzewała. Kilku wspaniałych (Piosenka: Trudny szlak) Trudny szlak, Długie lasso i krowy. Trudny szlak, Dla nas widok to nie nowy. Trudny szlak (trudny szlak) A najgorsze tu są pszczoły, Jak ma kowboj być wesoły, Trudny szlak (trudny szlak). Wam się to podoba może, trudny szlak (trudny szlak). Oglądacie nas w kolorze, trudny szlak (trudny szlak). Trudny szlak! Trudny szlak! Trudny szlak! Trudny szlak! (Fineasz ogląda teledysk na mp3. Fineasz i Ferb jeżdżą na koniach w małej, okrągłej zagrodzie.) Linda: Uśmiech chłopcy! (Robi im zdjęcie z samochodu.) Oh! Jak wy słodko wyglądacie! Fineasz: (Sarkastycznie.) Chciała być miła... Linda: Wracam do was za parę godzin, bawcie się dobrze! Fretka: Ta, jasne. (Linda odjeżdża.) Tylko żebyście znowu nie dostali małpy, słyszycie?! Fineasz: Weź wrzuć luz, belferko. (Zdejmuje kapelusz z kasku.) Fretka: (Siada na płocie i zaczyna rozmawiać przez telefon.) On totalnie się na mnie gapił i wtedy ta, wiesz która, ta glizda wparowała. Tak, tak! To ja do niej: I co! A ona wtedy: O! Tylko nie ty! A ja: O! Tylko ja! Pracownik: (do Fineasza i Ferba) Przykro mi, moi kowboje, muszę się teraz konikami zająć. (Wypuszcza Fineasza i Ferba z zagrody.) Fineasz: Cześć Izabela, ty też tutaj? Izabela: Tak, zdobyłam odznakę dojarki. To było takie łatwe. Trzeba tylko ściskać, ciągnąć, ściskać, ciągnąć, ściskać. A wy? Co tu robicie? Fineasz: Jeździmy na kucykach. Zamarzyło nam się prawdziwe kowbojskie życie. No wiesz, wielka otwarta przestrzeń, konie, łapanie na lasso, wędrówki z kilkoma amigos pod osłoną nieba pełnego gwiazd... A! I przeprawianie się przez rzekę. Wiesz, jak w westernie. Super klimaty. (Fineasz i Ferb plują za siebie.) O! I spluwanie. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wskakuje do wodopoju dla koni. W wielkim zbiorniku wody omija bomby i rekiny strzelające laserami. Dostaje się do bazy.) Major Monogram: Taaak, a ona wtedy: O tylko nie ty, a..! O! Jesteś już, Agencie P. Ups! Znowu zapomniałem wyłączyć laserowe rekiny. Moja wina. W każdym razie, zły dr Dundersztyc znowu coś kombinuje. Przetrzymuje cztery książki z biblioteki i to wszystkie o owadach. A poza tym przejął kontrolę nad rynkiem aluminium. Teraz ukrywa się w wodnej twierdzy nad jeziorem Winimakatinka. Haha! Kocham tę nazwę. Ty masz wykryć, co on knuje i położyć temu kres. Powodzenia. (Pepe wypływa z bazy na motorówce i płynie do kryjówki Dundersztyca.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe wyskakuje z motorówki w bazie Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: A, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Jak zwykle twoje wyczucie jest niesamowite. A niesamowite znaczy tutaj CAŁKIEM SAMOWITE! (Wiąże Pepe.) A teraz, szanowny Pepe Panie Dziobaku, chcę ci przedstawić moją drogą asystentkę, Vanessę. Vanessa: Daruj sobie. (Wkłada słuchawki i zaczyna słuchać muzyki.) Dundersztyc: Hehehe, jest nowa. W każdym razie, w tej właśnie sekundzie termity z obszaru Trzech Całych Wielkich Stanów słuchają się tylko mnie. Używam to tego celu hełmu Termitster. Widzisz? Patrz. Mają malutkie hełmy takie jak mój. Hehe. Wiesz, ile czasu zabrało mi nałożenie ich na ich główki? Teraz patrz uważnie. (Dundersztyc wypuszcza termity, które w kawałku drewna rzeźbią głowę Dundersztyca.) Już bardzo niedługo rozkażę im zeżreć całe drewno na Obszarze Wszystkich Trzech Stanów. A wtedy wszyscy będą kupować aluminium ode mnie. Hehehe! Aluminiowe Imperium! Dundersztyc: To już koniec, agencie. Jesteś kaput. Nadszedł czas na płonącego dziobaka. (Otwiera pod związanym Pepe basen z lawą.) Hahahaha! (Vanessa zamyka przed sobą i Dundersztycem drzwi.) Vanessa, masz tę drewnianą główkę, którą zrobiły termity? Fretka: ...No to pytam ją: To było do mnie?, a ona mi totalnie prosto w twarz- (Termity zjadają płot na którym siedziała Fretka.) Termity! Aaa! (Zamyka się w stodole.) Pryskać mućki! (Termity zjadają stodołę.) Aaa! (Krowy muczą i zaczynają gonić Fretkę.) Aaa! Fineasz: Wow! Dziki tabun domowych krów. Izabela: Pędzą w stronę miasta! Musimy coś zrobić! Fineasz: O, widzę, że trzeba by wskoczyć na konie i- (Termity zjadają zagrodę dla koni.) Ha, już czekają. (Fineasz i Ferb wskakują na konie.) Upolujmy parę krówek! Choć Izabela! Iha! Izabela: Ho! (Izabela zobaczył pięknego kucyka.) (Kucyk rży.) (Fretka ucieka przed krowami. Dzwoni do niej telefon. Odbiera telefon.) Fretka: Jasny gwint! Stefa, biegnę teraz w tabunie, znaczy- (Wpada w błoto. Krowy przeskakują Fretkę.) E, czekaj chwilę. (Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela na koniach przeskakują Fretkę.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Cześć Fineasz! Fineasz? Fineasz! Stefa, muszę już lecieć. (Krowy wysiadają z metra, biegną przez miasto. Wpadają do centrum handlowego na wyprzedaż nadal popędzane przez dzieci. Tłum krzyczy.) Fineasz: Iha! Wio krówko! (Piosenka "Lubię tu") Fineasz: Lubię tu, jeździć w górę, w dół schodami. Lubię tu, połazić między stoiskami. Lubię tu Izabela: Lubię tu! Fineasz: Za chwilę zgłodniejemy i w handlowym centrum zjemy, właśnie tu. Tak, to było pyszne. (Dzieci przeganiają krowy z centrum handlowego.) Ja! (Fretka jedzie na rowerze przez miasto.) Fretka: Tabun w samym centrum miasta i kto temu jest winien? Ale się zaraz szczeniakom dostanie. (Zjeżdża niekontrolowanie na rowerze z pagórka.) Aaa! (Wpada na drzwi sklepu ze sprzętem do krów.) Narrator: Wszystko dla krów. (Fretka wchodzi do sklepu.) Sprzedawca: Witam cię. W czym mogę służyć, młodej panience? Fretka: Ma pan coś, żeby zatrzymać tabun? Sprzedawca: Zaraz chyba znajdę coś odpowiedniego. Mam strasznego wilka. (Wkłada pacynkę wilka.) Załóżmy, że jesteś korową. Stoisz sobie na łące i przeżuwasz sobie spokojnie trawę, aż tu nagle: Uuu, jestem bardzo głodny wilk! Jadam krowy, jadam krowy! Haha!. (Chwila ciszy.) Ach, no tak, oczywiście, że nie. Bezgłośny gwizdek na krowy. Fretka: I potrafi zatrzymać tabun? Sprzedawca: No masz! Jak dwa i dwa to cztery. Fretka: Biorę! (Płaci sprzedawcy. Wybiega ze sklepu na ulicę. Gwiżdż w gwizdek. Krowy zatrzymują się przez czerwone światło.) Jacie! Jak pragnę kucnąć! To działa! (Zmieniają się światła i krowy ruszyły.) Ej, stop! O! Aaa! (Fretka próbuje zatrzymać krowy gwizdkiem.) Ej, halo, ten gwizdek nie chce działać! (Sprzedawca nakleja napis na okno sklepu.) Narrator: Zamknięte z powodu tabunu. (Fretka chowa się w zaułku. Widzi Fineasza, Ferba i Izabelę poganiających tabun.) Fretka: U, ale się dzieciakom dostanie! (Fretka jedzie przez miasto na rowerze. Rozmawia przez telefon z Lindą.) Mamo, oni przeganiają tabun krów przez centrum miasta. Linda: (Siedzi w salonie fryzjerskim. Nie widzi jak za oknem przebiega tabun krów.) Jestem teraz troszkę zajęta. Robię sobie fryzurkę u Babs. Fretka: U, serio? Super! Pędzą w twoją stronę! Szybko, wyjrzyj przez okno! Widzisz krowy? (Linda wygląda przez okno, ale przed nią zatrzymuje się ciężarówka ze zdjęciem krów na niej.) Linda: Słodkie są są Fretka. (Za ciężarówką przebiega tabun krów z dziećmi na koniach.) Słuchaj, Babs musi mnie uczesać. Na razie! Fretka: Yyyh! (Pepe opuszczany jest do lawy. Na monitorze pokazuje się Dundersztyc i Vanessa.) Dundersztyc: Chcesz może wydać jakieś ostatnie odgłosy? Na przykład to swoje durne terkotanie. (Pepe terkocze.) Tak to! Hehehe! (Pepe buja się na linie i ląduje na panelu sterowania. Lawa spala sznur, którym był związany.) Ej, zostaw ten przycisk! Nie, nie, nie ten drugi! Tak ten! Tego nie wolno ci dotykać! (Pepe wciska wyznaczony guzik.) Komputer: Proces samozniszczenia rozpoczęty. Dundersztyc: Teraz to nas załatwiłeś! Vanessa: Umieściłeś guzik samozniszczenia w sali śmierci? O nie, ja się stąd zmywam. To ma być akcja zagoń córkę do roboty. Dundersztyc: Ale mamie powiedz, że było ekstra! Vanessa: Och, właśnie zabieram ostatnią kapsułę ratunkową. (Vanessa wystrzeliwuje się w kapsule.) Dundersztyc: Nie szkodzi, ja wezmę plecak odrzutowy. A gdzie on może być? Och, no jak to gdzie? Wsadziłem go tam gdzie ten guzik. Jakby do schronu trafił dziobak. E, znaczy. (Pepe wylatuje na plecaku odrzutowym z sali śmierci.) Więc, ja tez lecę. (Dundersztyc ucieka przez kryjówkę.) Aaa! Ratunku! Ratunku! Na pomoc! Ratunku! (Pepe wraca po Dundersztyca i zabiera go ze sobą na plecaku odrzutowym.) Aaa! Czeka! Wracaj! Zapomniałem drewnianej główki! (Pepe i Dundersztyc wylatują z kryjówki, który niszczy się.) Tak! Jesteśmy uratowani! Fineasz: Tak, wędrowanie z psami długim bezludnym szlakiem. To jest życie. Izabela: No pewnie. (Krowy płoszy klakson ciężarówki.) Fineasz: Znów pędzą jak szalone! Prowadź je do zagrody! (Dzieci udają się w pogoń za krowami. Krowy niszczą barierkę i posuwają się w duł wzgórza.) Izabela: Urwisko tam jest! (Krowy zatrzymują się nad urwiskiem.) Krowa 1: Phew! (Spada z urwiska.) Muuu! Krowa 2: Uh oh! Fineasz: Ferb pobrzdąkaj trochę. Uspokoją się. (Ferb wyrwał strunę od gitary. Krowy muczą i zeskakują z urwiska na zjeżdżalnie wodne. Dzieci również zeskakują na koniach z urwiska. Ferb gra na gitarze.) Fineasz i Izabela: Iha! (Krowy spadły do basenu na dole i przyjęły formę wieży.) Fineasz: Brawo krówki! Ee, ej? (Krowy rozeszły się. Muczą.) Tak! Przeprawa przez rzekę. (Fretka podjeżdża rowerem nad urwisko. Ziemia pod nią się urywa.) Fretka: Aaa! (Odbija się od zjeżdżalni wodnej. Opada po różnych półkach skalnych.) Kaktus! Eh, węże! Skorpiony! A! (Dundersztyc i Pepe lecą na plecaku odrzutowym do wesołego miasteczka.) Dundersztyc: Hehe! Zdaje ci się, że jestem przegrany, Panie Agencie Dziobak? Ale ja wciąż mam sterujący termitami hełmik! Haha! (Kończy się paliwo w plecaku.) Hoho! Aaa! Aa! Aaa! Ratuj nas, Panie Dziobaku! (Pepe otwiera spadochron, a Dundersztyc się jego łapie. Opadają na szczyt kolejki górskiej.) Och! Hahaha! Przeżyłem! (Pepe obraca pokrętło z tyłu hełmu.) Co?! Co ty robisz!? Przestawiłeś pokrętło!? Och, czemu ja je tam umieściłem? Nie mogę go dosięgnąć. I co się w ogóle ze mną dzieje? (Termity atakują Dundersztyca.) Aaa! Nie, nie, nie! Sio! Sio! Stop! Aaa! (Termity zjadają po kolei kolejkę górską, a Dundersztyc przed nimi ucieka.) Pepe ratuj! Aaa! (Deski od kolejki wbijają się w ziemię.) Fineasz: Było strasznie fajnie! Ale trzeba to stado zaprowadzić do zagrody. Gdzie jest jakaś zagroda? (Naokoło krów wbijają się deski od kolejki. Drut podtrzymujący tory opada na belki i tworzy zagrodę.) To było łatwe. Dundersztyc: Whuaa! A niech cię diabli dziobaku ty! (Pepe zdejmuje kapelusz i podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba. Dzieci schodzą z koni.) Fineasz: Hm, było super fajnie! Whoohu! (Linda podjeżdża do Fineasza, Ferba i Izabeli.) Linda: Cześć dzieci. Fajnie było? Fineasz: Hiha! Izabela: Kowbojsko! Linda: To dobrze. (Fretka podchodzi do samochodu cała poszarpana. Warczy.) Fretka? Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? Fretka: Jak oni! Nie chce mi się o tym gadać! Linda: W porządku. Wskakuj do auta, złośnico. O co jej może chodzić? Ferb: Zdaje się, że mieszczuchy nie czują krów. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1